Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Kitsumy
Summary: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas... (NDA) Et regarder au moins le prologue ! C'est pas parce que ce n'est pas une Destiel ou une Wincest (pas que j'ai quelque chose contre, loin de la) qu'elle n'est pas intéressante ! lol
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery &amp; Family**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse **dans** la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tiens vraiment à remercier Maly B qui est ma béta pour cette histoire ! Sans elle cette fanfic serait illisibles ! Et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vous savez je ne mord pas alors dite moi si vous avez aimez ou pas ! Bon et ben j'ai fini, alors bonne lectures(Enfin j'espère...) ! ;-D**

* * *

** PROLOGUE:**

L'Impala roulait sur les routes désertes du Colorado, suivie d'un gros 4x4 noir. Le mois d'octobre était là, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait contre le bitume des routes entourant la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek dans le Colorado. Le temps était gris, sans aucun rayon de soleil même en ce début d'après-midi. De fortes rafales de vent faisaient frémir les arbres, donnant un aspect inquiétant au paysage.

Dans l'Impala, le conducteur était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il se nommait Dean. Il avait les cheveux châtains coupés courts, la peau mate et de grands yeux verts. Il portait une veste en cuir marron et on pouvait voir apercevoir un pendentif accroché à son cou, sans parler du 41 Magnum que l'on pouvait voir dépasser de sa veste ouverte. A côté de lui se trouvait un adolescent à la mine sérieuse, et boudeuse aussi... Sans doute à cause de la musique beaucoup trop forte pour des oreilles normalement constituées et de son frère qui gueulait les paroles de AC/DC « Black In Black ». Cet adolescent était très grand et avait des cheveux assez longs, châtains foncés, des mèches lui retombaient devant ses yeux verts ombre. Lui s'appelait Sam. Il était plongé dans la comtemplation du paysage.

\- Dean, tu voudrais pas abaisser le son de ta foutue musique ! Pesta Sam à bout de patience, se retournant vers son frère.

\- Sammy, tu voudrais pas arrêter de râler tout le temps ! Répondit-il en se tournant également vers son petit frère, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Sam ! Je suis plus un bébé alors arrête de m'appeler Sammy !

\- Ça va Sammy ! Calme toi, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es en pleine crise d'ado ! Dit-il moqueur.

Pour toute réponse Sam se détourna de Dean et abaissa le son de l'autoradio préférant se replonger comme si de rien n'était vers le paysage qui défilait. Si il était aussi énervé c'était qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, Sam et son père John s'étaient encore une fois disputés. A cause de la chasse. Sam ne voulait pas y aller, et John voulait à tous prix que Sam y aille pour avoir plus d'expérience sur le terrain, disait-il. Mais Sam, en vraie tête de mule, n'avait pas accepté si facilement de participer à la chasse. Après plus d'une heure de cris, Sam avait finalement cédé voyant que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de participer à cette chasse. Sans pour autant arrêter de ruminer...

Leur père John avait découvert une histoire dans un journal. Cet article expliquait quand ces derniers temps, un tas d'enfants et de pré-adolescents mourraient d'une étrange maladie. Ceux qui étaient touchés devenaient de plus en plus monotones, ils ne se nourrissaient plus, se laissant mourir de faim, parlaient que lorsqu'ils y étaient forcés, leurs notes à l'école étaient en chute libre et ils voulaient rester seuls la plupart du temps. Ils se laissaient mourir à petit feu. Les autorités du comté déclaraient ne pas avoir d'explications à ce phénomène. Mais John avait trouvé cela bizarre puisque les victimes n'étaient âgées qu'entre 6 et 13 ans. Alors il s'était rendu à Lost Creek pour en savoir plus. Il avait découvert un point commun entre toutes ces victimes: elles s'étaient toutes rendues dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge environ une semaine avant de tomber malades. Il avait ainsi découvert avec l'aide de Dean et de Sam que plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés dans ce même bois, et que la cause de leur mort, selon les cas, variait entre la faim, la déshydratation ou encore l'hypothermie. Et ce phénomène se produisait environ tous les 30 ans. Les chasseurs ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir la réelle cause de ces morts inexpliquées: un Acheri.

Un Acheri est, selon la tradition indienne, le fantôme d'une petite fille à l'aspect squelettique et vêtue d'une robe en peau. Le jour, elle dort, mais la nuit elle descend de sa retraite dans la forêt pour hanter les humains et apporter la maladie aux petits enfants qui entrent en contact avec son ombre malveillante. Cependant, juste avant, elle chante en jouant sur un petit tam-tam, et sa voix lugubre résonne dans les vallons pour annoncer la mort de celui qui l'entend, ou de quelqu'un de proche de cette personne, selon la légende. Afin de se protéger de leurs maléfices, on raconte qu'il faut porter une ficelle rouge autour du cou. Le fait de porter des habits rouges ou des perles fonctionne également. On dit qu'une personne entièrement vêtue de rouge peut écouter son chant sans risque. Et après quelques recherches de plus dans les archives de la ville, ils découvrirent qu'un vieux site Indien était dans la forêt, et que la tribue indienne avait été massacrée vers les années 1750. Dans le vieux livre racontant l'histoire du massacre de cette tribue, il était question d'une petite fille d'environ 8 ans qui aurait été torturée et violée à plusieurs reprises. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elle aurait lancé une malédiction sur le peuple blanc, avant de se donner la mort. La malédiction condamname le peuple blanc à voir mourir les siens sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, comme elle même fut obligée de voir tout ceux qu'elle aimait se faire tuer sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent juste à coté d'un petit sentier boueux. John, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, sortit d'une des deux voitures, l'air bourru. Il avait le visage très dur à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de son 4x4 et en sorti ses armes. Il s'arma d'un canon scié avec des cartouches de gros sel, un couteau buck, un revolver Smith et Wesson, un bidon d'essence et une pelle. On ne pouvait tuer un Acheri quand trouvant sa tombe et y bruler ses os comme un simple fantôme, ce qui n'était pas un problème puisqu'ils avaient une carte touristique qui disait exactement où se trouvait le vieux cimetière indien. Le problème était qu'un Acheri était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'un fantôme normal, alors tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près du cimetière mourraient presqu'instantanément de crise cardiaque. Car l'Acheri s'attaquait directement à eux, et la personne face à elle ressentait une si grande peur que son cœur lâchait. Mais normalement si l'on portait un collier rouge ceci ne devait pas arriver. Selon la légende...

\- Bon papa on peut y aller ? Demanda Dean qui avait fini de prendre ses armes et s'approchait de son père, la pluie inondant son visage.

\- Oui c'est bon, vous avez mis vos colliers ? Dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue habituelle.

\- Oui on les a mis, grogna Sam qui était resté derrière Dean.

John ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et commença à avancer dans la forêt sombre. Sam se demanda si les colliers rouges vifs qu'ils portaient tous les trois feraient réellement l'affaire s'ils se retrouvaient confrontés à ce fantôme. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus car John et Dean avaient déjà avançé sans l'attendre. Puis les trois Winchester s'engouffrèrent dans cette forêt, alors qu'un grondement résonna en même temps qu'un éclair lumineux déchira le ciel.

* * *

**Alors ? Je continu et j'écris la suite ? **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery et Familly**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tiens vraiment à remercier Maly B qui est ma béta pour cette histoire ! Sans elle cette fanfic serait illisibles ! Et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vous savez je ne mord pas alors dite moi si vous avez aimez ou pas ! Bon et ben j'ai fini, alors bonne lectures(Enfin j'espère...) ! ;-D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Les trois Winchester marchaient depuis près de deux heures maintenant dans ce bois sombre et humide. Leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans la boue. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée, ainsi que le vent qui fouettait leurs visages. Ils étaient très attentifs au moindre bruit, ne savant pas à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre maintenant que leurs pas les avaient menés au cœur de la forêt. John, Dean et Sam ne parlèrent pas, ou plutôt John et Sam ne s'adressèrent pas la parole... Se concentrant sur le chemin à prendre, la forêt était vaste et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se perdent car la nuit était particulièrement froide et tous les animaux sauvages étaient beaucoup plus actifs en pleine nuit... Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux. Les trois chasseurs se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers ce qui semblait être l'origine du bruit.

\- Surement un animal, dit John en reprenant sa route.

\- Un animal qui porte des baskets alors, répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils et tout en approchant de son père.

Dean et John s'approchèrent de l'endroit pointé du doigt par Sam, et en effet, il y avait bien des empreintes de pas dans la terre boueuse. Fraiches, puisqu'elles étaient encore visibles...

\- C'est un chemin très emprunté Sam, pas de quoi s'en faire, s'exaspéra John en regardant son plus jeune fils.

\- Mais papa i secondes on a entendu une branche casser et à ce même endroit il y'a des empreintes! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! S'énerva le jeune en tenant tête à son père.

\- N'élève pas le ton avec moi Sam ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien alors tu la fermes et tu me suis ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Voyant que Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer, Dean s'empressa de poser une main sur la bouche de son petit frère en lui jetant un regard significatif, à l'instant même où son père se retourna. Ce regard disait clairement « je te crois, mais arrête de parler.» Sam ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à partir du moment où c'était Dean qui lui demandait quelque chose, il obéissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme une sorte d'instinct d'écouter Dean. Surement car Dean l'avait élevé et lui au moins demandait toujours, alors que son père ordonnait.

-T'as pas à avoir peur Sammy ! Si un chevreuil te veut du mal t'inquiète ton grand frère est là pour te protéger! Se moqua Dean en passant son bras sur les épaules de Sam, et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'emmerde, s'irrita Sam en se défaisant de la prise de son ainé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara Dean avec un de ces grands sourires sincères.

En réalité Dean était très préoccupé depuis qu'ils avaient vu les traces de pas. Il sentait une sensation étrange en lui depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette forêt, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Puis l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait depuis toute à l'heure ne faisait rien pour apaiser cette impression. Alors bien sur malgré qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce bois, il ne laissa rien paraitre. Il s'était en quelque sorte moqué de Sam en lui disant que s'il se faisait attaquer par un chevreuil il serait là, mais en vérité, il voulait juste garder un œil sur lui.

Sam, lui, était très nerveux. Pendant un instant il avait cru apercevoir une ombre se faufilant à travers les arbres pendant qu'il parlait avec son père. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, personne ne l'avait vu alors ça devait être lui qui se faisait des idées. Il n'en resta pas moins soucieux pour autant. Mais c'est inconsciemment -ou non d'ailleurs- qu'il se rapprocha de Dean. Il le dépassait peut-être de quelques centimètres maintenant, mais il n'en restait pas moins pour lui que Dean serait toujours une personne rassurante. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais. Fierté des Winchester oblige !

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois arrivés dans une petite clairière. Un grand rayon de soleil éclairait le sol encore humide du cimetière indien. De petites barrières en bois entouraient le vieux cimetière et un grand chêne était planté en plein milieu des tombes. Une petite rivière coulait un peu plus loin du côté gauche de la clairière. On pouvait très bien entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la rivière, c'était très apaisant. La pluie avait cessée et tout cela donnait un aspect presque irréel.

\- Il s'appelle comment déjà le fantôme indien ? Demanda Dean une fois arrivé dans le cimetière, une pelle à la main.

\- Elle s'appelle Amutha Dean... Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois, répondit Sam avec exaspération.

\- Comment veux-tu que je retienne un nom pareil ! S'exclama Dean alors qu'il commençait à chercher d'un côté du cimetière avec Sam, pendant que John cherchait de l'autre côté.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant juste de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela prit beaucoup de temps aux trois Winchester de regarder toutes les tombes une à une. Et plusieurs fois aussi. Ils regardaient chaque pierre tombale attentivement en prenant bien soin de détailler chaque prénom indien pour ne pas rater la tombe d'Amutha, et ce ne fut pas chose facile étant donné que les Indiens avaient des prénoms très compliqués puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de nom de famille. Mais arriva un moment où ils furent forcés de reconnaitre qu'aucune tombe n'avait pour inscription « Amutha ».

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Sam très énervé d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- On n'a qu'à tout brûler, comme ça on sera sûrs de l'avoir eu ! Proposa Dean, sérieusement, en regardant son frère et son père en dessous du chêne.

\- Dean ! S'outragea Sam.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme s'ils manqueront à quelqu'un !

\- Mais tu n'as aucun respect ma parole !

\- Non on ne peut pas, la nuit va bientôt tomber et ce n'est pas sûr que cette pourriture se trouve ici, déclara John en ne regardant que Dean, faisant abstraction de tout se que Sam avait dit.

\- Dommage... Répondit Dean d'un air abattu.

\- Taré, dit Sam en regardant fixement Dean.

\- On s'en va, s'impatienta John en reprenant déjà le chemin du retour.

Ils repartirent tous les trois avec la ferme intention de rentrer au motel et de bien se reposer. Cette journée avait été très éreintante pour John, Dean et Sam. Ils marchaient depuis près de 5 heures maintenant sans s'être reposé une fois. Puis, alors qu'ils sortaient du sentier, un bruit tout près d'eux se fit soudain entendre derrière les buissons sur leur droite. Les trois chasseurs s'approchèrent doucement. Cela ressemblait fortement à des sanglots étouffés. C'est alors qu'arrivé à la hauteur du buisson, John écarta d'un coup les feuilles. Et les trois Winchester restèrent parfaitement figés, découvrant la source de tous ces bruits…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Classement:**

**Genre: Mystère et Famille**

**Béta: Maly B**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Désoler, je sais que sa fait un mois que je n'ai pas mis la suite, mais j'ai eu des problèmes bref, je ne pouvais pas poster avant. Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui suive cette histoire et qui me laisse des reviews ! Je ne continuer pas cette histoire si se n'étais pas le cas. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire se que vous en penser ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

L'orgine des sanglots menait à un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, âgé d'environ quatre ans. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même avec ses joues rondes barbouillées de larmes. Dean s'avança le premier vers le bambin, John et Sam n'avaient toujours pas bougés de là où ils étaient une seconde auparavant.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Commença-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur du garçon.

\- Dan... Danny, réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Et que fais-tu ici tout seul dans les bois, Danny ? S'inquiéta Dean de sa voix doucereuse.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Dean saisit délicatement l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le regarda attentivement maintenant qu'il n'était plus roulé en boule, il remarqua que Danny était recouvert de boue et avait quelques écorchures au niveau des bras et des jambes, signe qu'il avait couru à travers la forêt. Les deux Winchester qui étaient restés en retrait, s'approchèrent de Dean pour mieux observer l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- On t'a posé une question, que fais-tu seul ici gamin, claqua John durement, sous les yeux réprobateurs de son plus jeune fils.

\- J'mai... J'mai perdu, renifla bruyamment Danny qui avait enfoui la tête dans le cou de Dean, il s'était calmé sous les caresses apaisantes que lui prodiguait le jeune homme dans le dos.

\- Je m'en doute, soupira-t-il, las.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche droit-devant, luttèrent contre les intempéries qui avaient repris leur droit sur le bois sombre. Dean garda un regard bienveillant sur le petit être niché dans ses bras pendant que son père avançait d'une marche militaire, le regard plus dur que jamais. Pas besoin de dire ce qu'ils allaient en faire, nul doute qu'une fois rentrés en ville, ils allaient remettre l'enfant au commissariat le plus proche.

Se demandant tout de même si les personnes qui étaient en charge de cette enfant, n'étais pas en danger. Certes ce garçon était perdu, mais pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils auraient pu demander à Danny mais ce dernier somnolait sur l'épaule de l'ainé. Il était toujours accroché au cou de Dean, sous le regard moqueur de son petit frère Sam.

\- On dirait qu'il t'a pris à la bonne, je ne savais pas que tu savais t'y prendre autant avec les enfants, plaisanta Sam en regardant son frère, tout en désignant l'enfant endormi du doigt.

\- Il y'a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi Sammy ! Dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

"Par exemple que depuis l'incendie, jusqu'à tes 6 ans il n'y a que moi qui me suis occupé de toi. Qui prenais soin de toi, pendant que papa apprenait le métier de chasseur." Pensa Dean alors qu'il continuait comme si de rien n'était, en fixant le dos de son petit frère, qui le dépassait de la moitié d'une tête soi-dit en passant. Puis après 30 minutes de marche ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui provenaient plus loin sur leur droite.

\- Faut que j'aille le retrouver, Josh ! C'est mon petit frère et il n'a que 4 ans ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ici tout seul dans la forêt ! Entendirent crier les 3 Winchester qui s'étaient rapprochés de la source des cris.

\- Tu ne vas pas retourner dans cette forêt alors que la nuit va tomber ! Tu vas te perdre et ça va servir à rien ! Il vaut mieux prévenir les autorités tout de suite ! S'exclama un garçon brun d'environ 18 ans à l'allure svelte très séduisant. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille brune, elle avait des longs cheveux caramel qui ondulaient légèrement et une frange au-dessus de ses yeux chocolat.

Maintenant ils s'étaient assez près pour voir exactement ce qu'il se passait. C'était un groupe de jeunes qui étais surement venu camper ici, vue les 2 toile de tente qui avait. ils y'avait 2 jeune fille d'environ 15 et 17 ans, l'une brune, l'autre blonde et yeux vert. La blonde se trouvant à proximité d'un garçon à la peau dorée et aux cheveux couleur paille qui semblait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

\- Sarah ! S'écria Danny au sautant des bras de Dean, pour courir vers la jeune fille brune, laquelle détourna la tête. On voyait clairement le soulagement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait ses bras pour accueillir son petit frère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le garçon blond en posant ses yeux bleus sur les chasseurs qui venaient vers eux.

\- Moi c'est John, et eux se sont Dean et Sam, mes fils. C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé, se présenta John en faisant un signe du menton vers le petit.

\- Merci ! Merci vraiment de l'avoir pris avec vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Pleura de soulagement la fille qui tenait Danny fermement, en se retournant vers John et les deux frères.

\- Mais de rien c'est un plaisir. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Dean qui ne perdait visiblement pas le nord.

\- Ho excusez-moi, moi c'est Sarah, lui c'est Josh, elle, c'est Elizabeth, et lui c'est Alex, désigna tour à tour Sarah. Et toi, où étais-tu parti ? Dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois à son frère.

\- C'est la petite fille qui m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle voudrait que je vienne jouer avec elle, expliqua le bambin.

Le père et les 2 fils se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens. Cela voudrait dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient lu pourrait être d'aucune utilité. En effet normalement ce n'était pas du tout le procédé qu'utilisait une acheri. Elle ne se montrait pas pour attirer les proies à elle. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

\- Elle ressemblait à quoi ? Demanda John, sous le regard attentif de Dean et Sam.

\- Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau très pale est une robe d'indien, réfléchit Danny en faisant la moue. Sous le regard perplexe de sa sœur.

Là c'était sûr, c'était bien Amutha qui avait appelé ce garçon. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi. Avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit, un rire sinistre résonna au loin entre les arbres, se mêlant à la brise du vent. Tout le monde frissonna. La nuit venait de tomber, et ils étaient en plein milieu de la forêt. Sous le regard scrutateur de la petite fille squelettique.

* * *

La suite ne va pas tarder. J'ai déjà commencer à écrire le chapitre 3, et je ne sais pas pour quoi mais des reviews vont surement me faire poster la suite plus vite ! :D Enfin si vous en voulez...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Classement:**

**Genre: Mystère et Famille**

**Béta: Maly Winchester**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui suive cette histoire et qui me laisse des reviews ! Je ne continuer pas cette histoire si se n'étais pas le cas. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire se que vous en penser ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, laissant voir la lune pleine haute dans le ciel, sans aucune étoile. Ils avaient tous repris la route pour partir de cet endroit. Les adolescents avaient déjà prévu de partir aujourd'hui, mais avait étaient retardés par Danny. John leur avait proposé de les ramener chez eux. Ne voulant surtout pas prendre le risque de les laisser seuls dans la forêt, sans aucun moyen de défense. Les jeunes gens avaient tout d'abord refusé son aide, mais ils avaient fini par capituler voyant que Sarah était encore un peu sous le choc.

Et puis un homme avec un fils de 16 ans ne pouvait pas être dangereux. La nuit était très froide en ce mois d'octobre, l'air fouettant les branches des arbres faisant volter les feuilles jaunies, tout en donnant des bruits assourdissants. On pouvait entendre si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, toutes sortes de bruits d'animaux qui se perdent dans le bruit du vent. John marchait en tête du petit groupe Dean et Sam juste derrière lui, pendant que les autres les suivaient en restant un peu en retrait.

Elizabeth dans les bras d'Alex, Josh à côté, pendant que Sarah tenait son petit frère dans les bras. Dean avait bien tenté sa chance avec la jeune fille quand il eut remarqué qu'elle n'était pas avec le brun, mais rien à faire, c'est à peine si elle l'avait écouté ! Mais il restait confiant, il ne se décourageait pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est lesbienne ? glissa Dean à l'oreille de son jeune frère.

\- Hein ? demanda Sam très intelligemment.

\- Sarah, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est lesbienne, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me calcule même pas ? Chuchota-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- T'es cons, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci toi aussi, mais en vrai ?

\- Faut croire que toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds, souffla-t-il tout en secouant la tête, amusé.

\- Bien sûr, les lesbiennes, sourit-il fier d'avoir trouvé une réponse.

Sam allait répliquer au moment ou un cri d'effroi déchira le silence qui s'était installé dans cette nuit noire. Le cri le plus perçant que personne n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Un cri surhumain. Une sueur froide, glacée et dérangeante descendit doucement sur l'échine des jeunes gens. Les trois chasseurs sur le qui-vive, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que ce cri abominable pouvait signifier.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour leur dire, John et ses deux fils visaient de leurs armes l'endroit ou résonnait encore les échos de ce son morbide, pendant que le jeune groupe derrière eux s'était figé, n'osant plus faire un pas, la respiration coupée. Comme si le simple fait de respirer pouvait faire cesser ce moment surréaliste qui était en train de se passer. Alors qu'ils étaient au cœur même. Les échos du cri s'estompèrent, permettant au groupe de ravoir une respiration plus régulière. John se décida le premier à avancer, suivi de près par Dean et Sam, les sens aux aguets.

Le petit groupe suivit de près les chasseurs, ne voulant pas rester seul et sans défense. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur une petite clairière, entourée de grands arbres aux longues branches. Les Winchesters braquèrent leurs armes droit devant, munies d'une lampe torche chacune qu'ils tournèrent dans la même direction.

Ils trouvaient rapidement en arrivant dans la clairière de longues trainées rouges et épaisses, à l'odeur étouffante de métal. Du sang. Des trainées de sang dans l'herbe fraiche et courte, qui menait à deux corps chétifs, baignant dans une mare de sang. Deux jeunes filles. L'une avait le ventre lacéré, déchiqueté, tandis que l'autre avait une très grosse plaie sanguinolente qui partait de l'abdomen pour finir en bas du ventre. Un spectacle des plus morbides, pour un décor tout aussi sinistre.

Sarah étouffa un cri dans sa main, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle tint fermement Danny, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ça. Les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas, trop choqués pour penser à la réaction qu'ils auraient dû avoir, alors qu'Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de vomir de dégout devant cette abominable scène. John et Dean détaillaient les corps sans aucune pudeur, comme si cela était tout à fait normal, alors que Sam avait détourné les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la vue de ces deux corps mutilés.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Alex hystérique, apparemment sorti de son état second.

\- Deux morts, siffla Dean, en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous êtes qui d'abord ! Vous retrouvez Danny, vous nous proposez de nous accompagner pour retourner chez nous, vous avez des flingues et on retrouve deux personnes mortes ! On a le droit d'avoir des réponses ! exigea-t-il dans un état de fureur et de panique.

\- Je suis garde-chasse et Dean et Sam sont mes fils, on a retrouvé Danny en repartant pour rentrer chez nous. Alors je te demanderais de me parler sur un autre ton petit ! Et c'est tout ce que t'as à savoir ! Dit John d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il n'osa pas répondre devant l'air bourru et furieux de John. Dean s'était rapproché de son cadet qui était clairement anxieux, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Sam se détendit à son contact. Entre eux il n'y avait pas besoin de mots inutiles et creux, il leur suffisait juste d'un regard, d'un contact pour qu'ils se comprennent, rendant les mots futiles. Et en ce moment ce regard que lui lançait Dean et la main sur son épaule signifiaient clairement qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il le protégerait. Et une grosse partie de la tension que Sam avait, disparue instantanément. Ce n'était pas la première chasse de Sam, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus anxieux que d'habitude. Dean se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit que lui, il ne la sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout cette chasse !

Il retourna son regard vers les deux corps. D'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, la fille avec la grande plait, avait un grand couteau maculé de sang dans la main droite, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait d'abord tué son ami avec acharnement, avant de se donner la mort elle-même. Le cri qu'ils avaient entendu c'était elle a n'en pas douter. Elle avait dû crier au moment où elle se plantait la lame dans le ventre.

L'œuvre de l'Acheri. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Même si normalement ce n'était pas comme cela qu'une Acheri procédait. Tout cela n'était à n'y plus ne rien comprendre... Depuis quand une simple Acheri possédait une personne et la forçait a tuer quelqu'un, juste avant de pousser cette personne à se tuer elle-même ? Dean sentait le mal de tête arriver.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Josh effrayé.

\- Il faut les laisser là, on ne peut pas les prendre avec nous. Et vue que dans le coin de cette forêt il n'y a pas de réseau, on devra attendre d'être sortis d'ici pour appeler la police, expliqua John les sourcils froncés, commençant à s'avancer pour partir.

Le groupe ne pensa même pas à protester, trop impatient de quitter cet endroit de malheur. Reprenant leur marche vers la sortie de ce labyrinthe géant pour des gens ne connaissant pas les lieux. Mais pour 7 personnes ennemies cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Il n'y avait aucun danger, surtout avec un garde-chasse qui connaissait bien le terrain, et avec une arme... Confiant de sortir d'ici les plus jeunes avançaient d'un pas assuré. Parfait, la chasse pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Réponse:**

**Lorem: Merci pour ce commentaire ! Sa me fait plaisir que cette histoire te plait comme sa, j'espéré que tu aimera ce chapitre autan que les autres ! :-D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystère et Famille**

**Béta: Maly Winchester**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Et c'est partie pour la chapitre 4 ! Alors je remercie: superchiwo, lizzou76, elo56, Little Evy, Cdidounne, Bella-Luna-Trix, 12, Lorem et bien sur Maly Winchester, pour leurs mise en favori follows et reviews ! Merci vraiment beaucoup ! Mais j'adorerais que vous me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, sa prend 2 minutes et sa me fait hyper plaisir de lire se que vous penser de cette fic. Si vous voulez que je la continue, quel que conseille à me donner, ou même donner des idées de scènes ! sa peut être sympa... bon fini avec le blabla et bonne lecture ! ;-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Une très vieille demeure délabrée se trouvait perdue au milieu de grands arbres et butes de terre, plongeant l'habitation en bois d'environ deux étages dans une sorte de cachette. Ce vieux chalet était déjà difficile à repérer en plein jour, de fait qu'il était dans un coin très reculé de la forêt où peu de personnes venaient si aventurer. Alors la nuit, il était quasiment impossible d'apercevoir l'habitacle.

Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception. De la lumière filtrait du premier étage, entre les vieux carreaux salis de la demeure, où l'on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes robustes assises sur le canapé défraichi couleur crème.

\- Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à contrôler ce qui t'a était offert, fils, dit l'homme d'une voix éraillée.

On pouvait deviner ainsi son grand âge. La voix du plus jeune s'éleva alors, solennelle :

\- Oui père, je serais digne de ce don.

~~SPN~~

\- Putain ! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention ! pesta Alex vers Elizabeth qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long, sur la boue et les feuilles mortes. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle était légèrement échevelée suite à sa chute.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, Alex ! se défendit-elle, tout en reprenant sa marche.

\- La faute à qui alors ? la taquina-t-il en la suivant de près.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'a poussé, déclara-t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne trainez pas derrière ! leur ordonna John de sa grosse voix.

Alex ne l'écouta pas, se contentant de rouler des yeux. Il profita justement d'être en retrait des autres pour attirer Eliza dans ses bras musclés et lui voler quelques baisers. La blonde ne tenta même pas de protester. Quel meilleur moyen d'oublier que moins d'une heure auparavant ils étaient tombés sur les corps mutilés de deux jeunes filles de leur âge !

Danny s'était endormi dans les bras de sa sœur, celle-ci avait l'air d'être perdue dans des pensées pas très joyeuses au vue de l'expression qu'elle arborait en ce moment. Josh, lui, essayait de sortir de ce lourd silence, en entamant une conversation quelconque avec Dean, dans laquelle Sam se mêlait parfois pour donner son avis. Et évidemment, John ne disait rien.

Bref, un calme relatif semblait s'être installé dans le petit groupe.

Un rire de petite fille à glacer le sang résonna entre les arbres en même temps que deux voix qui crièrent d'effroi. Les trois Winchester, Josh et Sarah se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait ce tapage. Ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'à quelques mètres de là, Alex venait de voltiger dans les airs pour aller s'écraser contre un arbre pendant qu'Eliza était pétrifiée face à… l'Acheri.

\- Elizabeth ! hurla Sarah, ne sachant pas quoi faire au vu de cette situation surréaliste.

Les trois chasseurs accoururent vers Eliza et l'Acheri, mais déjà, l'Acheri avait planté ses longues griffes acérées dans le ventre de la blonde qui souffrait le martyr, en hurlant de plus en plus fort à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ce furent John et Dean qui réagirent le plus vite, en prenant leurs canons sciés et criblant de grosses balles de sel la créature. Elle disparut dans un étonnant nuage noir, avec un dernier rire sinistre et perçant, laissant derrière elle sa victime agonisante.

\- Dean, viens m'aider à faire pression sur les plaies ! s'exclama John en essayant de contenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait du ventre lacéré de la blonde.

\- Oui papa ! répondit-il aussitôt, en accourant aux côtés de son père.

Il s'empressa de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé, compressant aussi fort que possible les plaies béantes. Moins d'une minute après, il avait déjà les mains inondées de sang, tout comme John. Dean le savait, il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au sort d'Elizabeth. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang et elle avait déjà la peau translucide. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Le cadet des Winchester était resté pétrifié face à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un mort bien sûr, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la vie quitter une personne. L'image s'imprégnait doucement dans ses rétines. Le reste du groupe était en pleine panique, face à leur amie qui se mourrait lentement.

Puis elle ferma les yeux doucement. C'était fini.

\- Dean, Sam, venez avec moi, intima le patriarche.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Normalement une Acheri ne se comporte pas comme ça ! explosa l'ainé des deux frères, une fois à l'écart.

\- Pas obligatoirement Dean, j'ai aussi vue qu'une Acheri pouvait être une sorte de démon qui pourrait se transformer en fantôme d'enfant, expliqua Sam posément, quoi qu'avec encore les yeux dans le vague.

\- Maintenant les démons peuvent se transformer ? Genre, des démons qui se transforment en polymorphe ? Enfin pas qu'un polymorphe est une forme particulière... Bref, vous m'avez compris, s'embrouilla Dean.

\- Nous verrons tout ça plus tard, le plus urgent maintenant est de partir. Nous ne savons même plus à quoi on n'a à faire, trancha John.

Puis lui et ses deux fils allèrent rejoindre le trio, essayant de leur faire reprendre leur calme. Ça s'annonçait très mal, vu l'état actuel des choses. Plus loin, une ombre regardait la scène. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_« Plus que six… »_

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Donc, n'oubliez pas les commentaires s'vous plait *Grand yeux bleu rouvert et remplie de larmes, avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremble* Et les anonymes aussi vous pouvez laissez des reviews, sa prend juste 2 secondes ! Essayer et vous allez voir que c'est très facile de laisser un commentaire...**

**Ps: J'ai pas les yeux bleu, mais sa fait toujours plus d'effet.**


End file.
